The conference, which is anticipated to have 110-135 attendees, will permit scientists from the United States and abroad to discuss recent developments and ideas regarding molecular mechanisms of sensory transduction in simple unicellular systems, including bacteria, yeast, flagellates and Dictyostelium. Sessions will emphasize the emerging generalizations regarding chemosensory and photosensory receptors, intramolecular transduction, intracellular signal processing, and the response processes, ranging from flagellar or pseudopod modulation in tactic cells to gene expression in both prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms. Homologies between microbial and higher animal signal transduction components will be emphasized.